Second Chance
by kitsuneasika
Summary: Ryou regrets something! Amazing! And what is that? Not getting a certain strawberry while he had the chance. So what is the poor guy to do? Are there second chances? IchigoRyou. Tokyo Mew Mew Ala Mode doesn't exist here. OLD STORY. Not proud of this.


**August 15, 2010**  
I looked over this, and was embarrassed by how childish my author's notes were. I wrote this a long time ago, and I don't like it at all anymore, but I won't delete it. This is mainly because I hate it when other authors delete their stories. Still, I figured that I would give everyone a fair warning when going in.

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any shape or form. **

* * *

So close. I could feel her warm breath, see her blushing face. Her eyes closed tightly shut. Each eyelash distingushible from the other. Soft, pink lips, only a centimeter away from my own. So, so close.

Yet I had pulled away, saying, "Wait a sec. You turn into a cat when you're excited. It had absolutely nothing to do with kissing."

I remember the same face I had seen so clearly become confused. I could see her thought process flash across her face. She turned and ran, yelling,"I gotta go!" into her house.

Why didn't I take my chance then? Now she's with Masaya. Has been for three years. The first year I didn't even get to see her. She spent it traveling abroad with Masaya. Then she came back, but I still didn't see her for another year. But a year ago she started to come with the other girls to visit Keiichiro. At least, she came once. Only Lettuce comes regularly. Zakuro is too busy with her modeling. Pudding still has to take care of her family. Mint is now taking more lessons.

Just today a few of the girls came. Lettuce, Pudding, and her. All were short on cash, and so they asked if they could work here again, in Cafe Mew Mew.

Keiichiro agreed. I did too, relunctantly. Now I can hear about how wonderful Masaya is, day in and day out. Just what I needed.

I'd better go downstairs. I hear dishes breaking. Probably Lettuce and Pudding.

They were going home, Lettuce and Pudding. They said their byes, and left, Pudding bouncing around, although more subdued then she used to be, and Lettuce was in her own little world, probably missing Pai. It was no secret she loved the alien.

She stayed behind to clean up. Keiichiro had left too. Had to get something. Part of me suspects he planned this.

I stand in the doorway, watching her. Searching for something to say. Only one thing to ask popped in my head.

"How's Masaya?" Great. I sounded both stupid, and unlike myself, and had to ask about **_him_**.

She looks up, suprised. Hadn't seen me there. So much for cat-like reflexes. Not-so quickly she registered what I asked.

"He's still traveling abroad. Hasn't come home yet."

"Hn." Long-distance relationship. Great.

More silence.

"We broke up." What?

"Decided not to have a long-distance relationship. Too much trouble, he said. It was two years ago." She doesn't sound like her cheery self.

"So you're going to mope for the rest of your life?" Great. What a jerkish way to tell her she shouldn't be sad.

"No!" I look at her, suprised. She gets flustered, as usual.

"I mean, yeah, I moped for a year or so afterward, but...I couldn't be down forever, right?" she gave me another one of her cheery smiles. That was more like the strawberry I knew and loved.

"Well, I'm done!"she announces, dropping her mop, "I'd better get going!" She ran into another room to get changed into her regular clothing.

I walk over to the exit to wait. So, Masaya was out of the picture. Do I get a second chance? I look outside up to the bright blue sky, and smile. If I do, I'm going to make the most of it.

"What are you doing?" She slows down as she reaches the door.

"Walking you home. Come on, we can't wait forever, let's go," I say, flashing a smile at her.

A delighted look jumps into her eyes, "You're being nice to me for once!" she squeals happily. I start to walk while she celebrates, leaving her behind.

"Hey! Wait up you jerk!" What did I do now?

She catches up, and starts to walk besides me, quickly grabbing my hand. I swiftly glance at her, but she looks away, a heavy blush gracing her features.

I smile, and close my hand around hers, squeezing it lightly. I won't waste this second chance, Ichigo.


End file.
